Toy vehicle racing games have long been popular among children of varied ages and even adults. Generally the toy vehicle raceways are formed of track sections arranged to form paths. Toy vehicles are used on such raceways may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source. In order to increase play value of the toy vehicle racing games, various amusement features have been added to the toy vehicle raceways.
A U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,994 (publication No. 2014/0194035A1) disclosed a toy vehicle raceway and rolling cart may include a plurality of multilane track segments, each of which may have a corresponding pivotally mounted support bracket. A toy vehicle raceway may be capable of being assembled in a plurality of configurations, including a racing configuration wherein the track segments and brackets may be assembled as a ramped raceway and a transport configuration wherein one or more of the track segments and brackets may be assembled to form a rolling cart for securely carrying other raceway components.
Another U.S. patent application (publication No. 20170106303A1) disclosed a relay segment for a toy track set is provided, the relay segment having a trigger moveably secured to the relay segment proximate to a first vehicle track segment pivotally mounted to the relay segment for adjustable movement with respect to the relay segment, the trigger being capable of movement between a first position and a second position; and a launching element for launching a vehicle from the relay segment when the trigger is moved from the first position to the second position.
Despite substantial variation and great effort by practitioners of the toy arts in providing evermore interesting toy vehicle raceways, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for improved toy vehicle raceways.